Réparer
by Chini-chan
Summary: J'aime pas la fin de Civil War et puisqu'elle se permet de casser mon OTP, alors moi je me permets de changer son "après". Steve fait donc face à ce maudit téléphone, hésitant toujours à appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'y résoudre après un certain concours de circonstances. En bref, une histoire de retrouvailles dans la douleur. (OS) (Stony) * Oui, ce résumé est nul. *


**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

 **Pairing :** Stony, VisionWanda (très loin dans le fond)

 **Rating :** T (parce que « Langage ! » comme dirait le Cap)

 **Notes de l'auteur :** L'histoire se passe 4/5 mois après les évènements de CW, sans que j'ai vu Homecoming et Infinity war au moment où j'ai écrit cet OS. D'ailleurs on en parle des non-retrouvailles de Cap et de Tony ?

 **Réparer**

Steve était frustré. Il fixait le portable posé sur son lit comme toujours. Pendant cinq minutes environ, une fois par jour, comme à son habitude.

Il attendait, au moins une fois dans la journée, que ce maudit appareil daigne sonner. Sauf qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Quelque fois, Steve soulevait le clapet du téléphone, si petit et pourtant si lourd, et ne pouvait que constater, dépité, qu'aucun n'appel n'avait été reçu. Quelque part, ça le rassurait il lui avait dit de le contacter en cas de besoin. Il n'avait donc pas besoin d'eux. Ou plutôt, de lui.

Steve voulait bien l'admettre. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il pouvait le concevoir. Mais quand même, il aurait pu… Non. C'était naturel qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Steve se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser la situation tel quel. Il avait envie de se disputer encore un peu avec lui. Il avait envie qu'il lui explique encore comment fonctionnent les différents appareils de la vie quotidienne. Même ses remarques sarcastiques commençaient à lui manquer.

Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à presser le bouton « appel ». Il revoyait sans cesse les profonds yeux noirs traversés par une peine infinie, le visage qui pâlit et qui affiche toute la trahison du monde, le geste de rejet qui repousse faiblement mais qui veut mettre la plus grande possible entre eux. Et surtout, il entendait ses mots. Encore et encore. Une boucle qui paraissait ne pas avoir de fin.

 _« C'est mon ami. / Alors je l'étais. »_

Une simple phrase, une réponse nette et tranchante. Une sentence irrévocable.

Steve pouvait seulement espérer qu'elle ne le soit pas. Qu'avec le temps, il parviendrait à lui pardonner son acte égoïste.

Il avait voulu les préserver tous les deux. Protéger Bucky. Protéger Tony.

Non.

Il se l'était avoué depuis. Il n'avait rien dit à l'ingénieur pour éviter que le Soldat de l'hiver ne soit traqué et tué. Il avait déjà choisi avant même que Tony ne fasse son propre choix. Et il s'en mordait les doigts à présent.

Soudain, un bruit déchira le silence et fit sursauter le blond. Il retourna au monde réel, sortant par la même occasion de ses sombres pensées, et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il trouva Wanda sur le pas et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La jeune femme entra rapidement et ne fit aucun commentaire en apercevant le téléphone portable traîner sur le lit. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait et surtout pourquoi il était toujours à portée de l'ancien chouchou de l'Amérique.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Wanda ? demanda Steve, d'une voix douce et calme.

\- J'en peux plus Steve. J'en ai assez de n'être que spectatrice, répondit la jeune fille en serrant les poings, lesquels se teintèrent d'un léger rouge.

Le blond voyait parfaitement où voulait en venir son amie. Ça le rendait le dingue lui aussi. Cette situation le rendait dingue.

\- J'ai regardé les infos ce soir… reprit la Sorcière Rouge, visiblement bouleversée.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu te fais du mal, lui dit Steve en frottant ses paupières un instant.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen de savoir comment il va. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Vision va bien Wanda. Il est fort. Il peut se débrouiller sans nous surtout que S… Qu'Iron Man est à ses côtés, rétorqua le Captain, visiblement incapable de prononcer le nom de son ancien ami qu'il n'hésitait pourtant pas à appeler par son prénom dans son esprit.

\- Eh bien non, justement ! cria presque Wanda, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il ne va pas bien ! Tony non plus d'ailleurs !

Le cœur de Steve cessa de battre, quelques millièmes de secondes.

\- Ils sont tombés sur un ennemi plutôt coriace ce matin et ils sont tous les deux soignés dans la tour Stark depuis.

\- Comment vont-ils ?!

\- Mais je n'en ai aucune idée, putain ! Et ça me rend complètement dingue de ne pas être à leurs côtés, de me terrer dans ce trou à rat pendant qu'eux risquent leurs vies dehors, seuls.

\- On n'y peut rien Wanda, ils l'ont choisi, lâcha Steve d'une voix rendue un peu tremblante par l'inquiétude et pourtant amère cruel rappel des conséquences de leur choix à tous.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! On a tous été manipulés par le gouvernement divisés pour mieux régner comme on dit. Stark a fait une erreur on en a tous fait une pour s'être laissé avoir ! Mais merde ! Ils sont seuls, Steve. Natasha nous a rejoint, T'Challa nous aide, War Machine est hors de combat par notre faute à tous. Les seuls à pouvoir se battre réellement sont Vision, Tony et un gamin ! Ils sont en ligne de mire de tous nos ennemis potentiels alors même que les prochains Avengers sont trop faibles pour prendre la relève. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'ils peuvent tenir ?! Qu'ils vont tenir ?! hurla la jeune fille en pleurant.

\- On ne peut rien faire Wanda. Nous sommes officiellement des criminels et si on pose le moindre pied aux Etats-Unis, on se fera arrêtés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- Oh pitié Steve ! Ça ne te rend pas chèvre, toi, de ne pas savoir comment ils vont ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Moi aussi je suis inquiet pour nos anciens camarades !

\- Je t'ai connu plus courageux alors ! Tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à défier le monde entier en aidant Bucky et en restant fidèle à tes principes et tu vas me dire que là, maintenant, tu hésites à entrer clandestinement dans le pays dont tu as été le symbole si longtemps pour savoir comment vont nos _amis_ ?

\- Je…

Steve ne savait plus quoi répondre.

\- Ou seraient-ils moins importants que ton cher Bucky ? demanda hargneusement Wanda.

\- Tu vas trop loin Wanda, répondit Steve entre ses dents serrées.

Elle savait que Steve s'en voulait d'avoir placé Bucky au-dessus de l'amitié de Tony. Mais Bucky était son meilleur ami. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'aider ? Surtout que cette situation n'était pas de sa faute.

Un flash. Les yeux de Tony. Sa douleur. Son sentiment de trahison. Une fois de plus.

Une boule dans la gorge, Steve entendit à peine Wanda continuer :

\- Pardonne-moi. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Mais je pense qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

\- A part le fait qu'on ait une prime sur la tête, tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as peur Captain. Tu as peur de la réaction de Tony. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à l'appeler et que tu restes là à attendre désespérément qu'il fasse un pas vers toi. Mais grande nouvelle ! Il ne le fera pas ! Vous êtes tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre mais Tony a quelque chose que tu n'as pas une fierté trop grande, un égo surdimensionné. Même en train de crever la bouche ouverte il ne t'appellera pas.

\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je tombe inlassablement sur la messagerie de ce foutu bout de plastique en attendant désespérément qu'il réponde ?

\- Tu ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il ferait !

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il a conservé ce putain de portable pour commencer ! cria Steve en commençant à perdre son calme.

\- Appelle et tu verras bien ! hurla la Sorcière Rouge. Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il va, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix infime, presque inaudible ».

Rogers prit une grande inspiration et saisit le portable du bout des doigts, comme s'il allait se brûler. Son regard croisa celui de Wanda et il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait appeler. Elle avait raison, il devait savoir comment ses amis allaient.

Il ouvrit le clapet, retenant son souffle et pressa la touche appel sans se laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Une première tonalité retentit. La bouche de Steve devint sèche.

Une seconde tonalité. Une boule naquit dans sa gorge et lui tomba dans l'estomac.

Une troisième. Le temps s'étira et s'étiola.

Une quatrième. Steve sombra dans le désespoir. Il avait envie de l'entendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il décroche. Steve se mit à compter jusqu'à quatre la messagerie n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher.

Cependant, le silence se fit au bout de la ligne après un léger déclic que Steve crut avoir rêvé. Tremblant, il s'assit sur le bout de son lit et humidifia ses lèvres avant de lâcher, dans un filet de voix à peine audible : « Tony ? ».

Rien n'existait plus en cet instant que le souffle de l'autre qu'il percevait au bout du fil.

« Tony ? osa-t-il répéter un peu plus fort, la voix rendue chevrotante par l'émotion.

\- Pas exactement, lui répondit quelqu'un qui n'était définitivement pas Tony à l'autre bout du fil.

En un éclair, la colère et l'inquiétude se mêlèrent en Steve et il s'adressa à cet inconnu avec violence :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment diable avez-vous eu accès à ce téléphone ?!

\- Whoa, du calme. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'exploser les tympans mon vieux ! Je m'appelle Peter. Et je ne vous en dirais pas plus tant que vous ne m'aurez pas décliné votre identité.

Peter ? C'était qui ça Peter ?

\- Où est Stark ? reprit Steve d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner cette information tant que je ne saurais pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous l'appelez.

\- Soit. Je m'appelle Steve Rogers, céda le blond, trop en colère et inquiet pour vraiment réaliser le poids de cette information.

Wanda le fixa, complétement éberluée. Comment le Captain, d'habitude si calme et maître de lui, avait-il put lâcher une information pareille alors que son interlocuteur pouvait être n'importe qui et qu'il pouvait prendre la décision de faire suivre l'appel ?

\- Oh bordel de merde, lâcha l'autre.

\- Langage, ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Steve.

\- Vous êtes Steve ? Nom de dieu vous êtes Captain America ?

Steve plissa le nez, se rendant compte de son erreur. Il avait peut-être gaffé.

\- La vache. J'y crois pas.

\- Pouvez-vous me passer Stark maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi l'appeler si soudainement alors que ça fait des mois que vous lui avez envoyé ce téléphone ? le coupa Peter.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Pourquoi vous l'appelez maintenant ? répéta l'autre, d'une voix égale.

\- Il me semble que ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Oh que si ça me regarde !

\- Bon écoutez, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- C'est pour ça ?

Le jeune interlocuteur - du moins si on se fiait à sa voix – rit jaune un instant.

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Des mois qu'il garde ce téléphone à portée de main et vous l'appelez pour savoir comment ça va ?

Steve rougit un peu sous le commentaire.

\- Tout ça pour ça, poursuivit l'autre. Je le crois pas. Et vous étiez où, Monsieur Rogers, pendant tous ces mois ? Vous étiez où quand il était blessé ? Vous étiez où quand il craquait à cause de la pression ? Vous étiez où quand il était à bout, bordel ?!

La boule dans le ventre de Steve remonta vers sa gorge. Culpabilité.

\- J'y crois pas. Non mais c'est pas possible ça doit être une blague. Et Tony doit vraiment être con. Attendre un appel, ne pas trouver le courage d'en passer un pour au final recevoir un « salut comment ça va ? »… Putain quel abruti.

\- Je-

\- Vous êtes aussi stupide que lui, Captain. Vous voulez savoir comment il va ? Avant ou après notre combat d'aujourd'hui ? Depuis trois mois qu'on s'occupe de tous les méchants de sortie ? Après votre combat à tous les deux peut-être ? La réponse est toujours la même de toute façon. TONY VA MAL. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais !

Un bruit retentit en fond sonore pendant que Steve se sentait sur le point de pleurer. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû appeler. Soudain, une autre voix retentit dans le combiné.

\- Rogers ?

Steve reconnut sans peine la voix de Rhodes.

\- James, c'est vous ?

\- Oui, Cap. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous appelez ?

\- Je… Je voulais savoir comment ils allaient tous les deux. J'ai vu qu'ils avaient été gravement blessés, répondit Steve après une hésitation.

Rhodey garda le silence quelques instants.

\- Effectivement, je comprends pourquoi Peter vous hurlait dessus. Il est peut-être un peu tard pour vous en préoccuper, souffla la War Machine.

Le blond retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que l'autre lâche :

\- Il ne va pas bien Steve. Vous me direz que cet idiot va rarement bien mais là… Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Il est sous respirateur artificiel, dans le coma.

Le cœur de l'ancien chouchou de l'Amérique cessa de battre un instant.

\- Il va s'en remettre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit l'autre d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. J'espère. A ce stade-là, on ne peut que prier.

Une larme déborda de l'œil céruléen et glissa le long de sa joue. Wanda se rapprocha et lui prit la main.

\- D'accord, chuchota Steve. Et Vision ?

La jeune femme se tendit à ses côtés et serra un peu plus étroitement la main qu'elle tenait.

\- Disons qu'il est dans un meilleur état mais que ce n'est pas la grande forme. Il se remet doucement de ses blessures. Il a ouvert les yeux en début d'après-midi et depuis, il se repose.

\- Tant mieux. Tant mieux. Merci James.

\- De rien, Steve. Et excusez Peter. Nous sommes un peu surmenés en ce moment.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Au revoir James.

\- Au revoir, Captain. »

Steve raccrocha. Sa main tenant le téléphone échoua sur sa cuisse. Il laissa une autre larme dévaler sa joue, seule preuve de son inquiétude et de sa peur pour l'ingénieur et tourna sa tête vers Wanda pour lui rapporter la conversation. Il croisa son regard et il sut ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Elle l'avait déjà souligné. Ils se cachaient depuis trop longtemps. Il était temps de sortir de là.

« Je veux le voir. Les voir. Même ce stupide Stark qui se permet de décider pour moi.

\- Moi aussi. »

Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant de se lever d'un coup et de se diriger vers la salle à manger commun pour faire part de leur décision aux autres.

Il avait été convenu qu'ils fassent un aller-retour. Lui, tout du moins.

Wanda pouvait rester Stark la protégera sûrement. Mais ils avaient besoin de lui. Steve était leur leader. Il devait rentrer.

La mission étant périlleuse, ils seraient tous les deux guidés par Natasha grâce à des oreillettes afin de se poser le plus silencieusement possible sur la tour et de pouvoir avoir accès aux malades si besoin est. Elle connaissait bien les coins et recoins de la tour. Elle pouvait les aider.

Avant de monter dans l'avion qu'ils avaient dérobé il y a de cela plusieurs mois, l'espionne russe le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de revenir en un seul morceau et de transmettre un message à Tony. « Je ne t'en veux pas et pardonne moi de t'avoir laissé gérer ça tout seul. » Steve se rendit alors compte à quel point ils avaient merdés. Qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir coupable de la situation. Il prit place à bord de l'appareil avec le cœur lourd.

Ils décollèrent rapidement et en quelques heures, ils se retrouvèrent non loin de la tour Stark. Steve se décida alors à entrer en contact avec cette dernière, malgré une heure assez tardive. Il utilisa de nouveau le portable mais celui-ci sonna dans le vide. Une fois. Deux fois. Tant pis. Ils allaient atterrir de façon musclée. Et effectivement, à peine eurent-ils posé l'avion qu'un tir de missile les atteignit. Heureusement, il fut détourné par les pouvoirs de Wanda. Steve tenta de sortir de l'avion mais à peine eut-il posé un pied sur le sol qu'il fut emprisonné dans une toile et suspendu la tête à l'envers. Il se retrouva alors face au jeune Spider-man et à Rhodes qui n'avait revêtu que les bras de l'armure de War Machine, tremblant un peu sur ses jambes qui paraissaient un peu déstabilisées par la puissance du tir.

« Steve ?! Wanda ?! demanda l'ancien pilote. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- Bonsoir Rhodes, répondit calmement le Captain.

\- Peter, détache-le.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'en avoir très envie. Tante May m'a passé un savon pour sa dernière droite l'autre fois.

\- Pete, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? grogna James. Au pire, tu pourras le défier plus tard. Pour l'instant, il est urgent de les faire rentrer. Le jet est peut-être en mode furtif, mais si on traîne trop dehors, ils vont se faire repérer.

\- Ouais ouais, acquiesça le jeune homme de bonne grâce en détachant Steve qui tomba gracieusement à terre.

\- Rentrons à l'intérieur, ajouta Rhodey. Vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer enfin ce que vous fichez ici alors que vous êtes recherchés.»

Ils s'empressèrent d'entrer à l'intérieur de la tour et de calmer FRIDAY qui beuglait de toutes ses forces. L'IA coupa l'alarme et eut à peine le temps de commencer une nouvelle phrase que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en trombe.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? L'alarme s'est déclenché, vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix bien connue. » Wanda se mit à trembler en l'entendant.

L'instant d'après, elle fit face à Vision, qui toussait un peu et marchait avec difficulté. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la Sorcière Rouge se précipita pour l'aider et l'enlacer. Vision la réceptionna avec difficulté et ils glissèrent doucement à terre, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se murmurèrent diverses paroles mais aucun des autres hommes présents dans la pièce n'entendirent ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, Spiderman s'éloigna en disant doucement qu'il allait voir Tony peut-être se serait-il réveillé avec tout ce vacarme… Steve aurait voulu le suivre mais ses pieds restèrent vissés dans le sol. La main dans sa poche, il serra le portable qu'il ne quittait jamais vraiment et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Puis il se tourna vers Rhodes qui le fixait. D'un mouvement de tête, l'homme l'invita à laisser de l'intimité aux deux autres héros et à le suivre dans le salon. Steve ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'armature métallique dans son dos et son pas légèrement traînant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Finalement, ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le grand canapé et n'ouvrirent pas la bouche pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, Rhodey se frotta le front nerveusement avant de lâcher faiblement :

« Je vois pourquoi vous êtes venus. Enfin, je vois pourquoi Wanda est venue. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Excuse le tutoiement au passage mais je pense que nous avons largement franchi ce cap.

\- Je… commença le blond avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Tu es venu l'accompagner je suppose, reprit l'autre.

\- Pas seulement. Je… On a tous fait des erreurs James. J'en ai eu assez de laisser la situation tel quel. Je m'inquiète pour T- Stark. Vraiment. Et j'aimerais réparer mon erreur.

\- De laquelle parles-tu ? Protéger l'assassin de ses parents - dont l'un était un de tes anciens amis au passage ? Ou de ce moment où tu as enfoncé ton bouclier droit dans le cœur de l'armure ? rétorqua durement Rhodey.

\- Je- J'ai merdé. Je le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses pour Tony, moi aussi. Mais je peux te reprocher ça : je peux te reprocher le fait que tu as été trop lâche pour lui dire la vérité. Que tu as trahi sa confiance. Que tu as choisi ton passé.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ?! Que je ne m'en veux pas ?! cria Steve en bondissant du sofa.

\- Je ne te reprocherai jamais cependant mon handicap, continua Rhodey sans s'interrompre, pas plus que d'avoir renié le traité. Ni même le fait que Tony, Vision et Pete soient les seuls à pouvoir se battre aujourd'hui nous devons tous assumer nos erreurs. Nous les avons faites en pensant que c'était le meilleur choix possible et nous sommes tous responsables des dégâts collatéraux. C'est notre fardeau. A nous de l'accepter et de le porter. Je ne t'apprends rien je suppose.

\- Effectivement, dit Steve en se rasseyant. Mais j'aimerais arranger les choses. Comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé alors qu'il était clairement dépassé. On peut largement mettre de côté nos rivalités pour sauver le monde.

\- Et où se situe la limite de la difficulté Steve ? A quel moment doit-on considérer que la situation est si merdique qu'on doive vous appeler ? En outre, tu connais Tony maintenant. Lui et sa fierté. Quand bien même il en aurait envie, il n'aurait pas pu t'appeler. Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça. Tony me tuera sûrement pour t'en avoir parlé mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes pourquoi il ne peut juste pas digérer ta trahison.

Steve avala difficilement sa salive et inspira lentement, pas vraiment prêt à comprendre le problème profond que ses actes ont pu soulever.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois dans sa vie que Tony a été trahi ou abandonné. D'abord Obadiah qui l'a non seulement abandonné mais aussi trahi en le livrant à la mort. Puis Pepper, qui ne pouvait plus supporter qu'il mette sa vie en danger et enfin toi. Le grand Captain America qu'il admirait étant enfant et qui l'a abandonné pour un ami qui se souvenait à peine de lui - ne le prend pas mal j'aurai sûrement fait la même chose pour lui, encore une fois. Sans oublier l'abandon des autres Avengers. Vous qu'il considérait comme une sorte de nouvelle famille, des amis capables de le voir lui et pas seulement ce qu'il veut bien montrer, vous l'avait lâché au fur et à mesure. Thor. Bruce. Toi. Clint. Natasha. Vous avez vu ses fêlures. Lui qui d'habitude ne montre rien de ce qu'il ressent vraiment… Nous sommes peu nombreux à voir Tony et pas Stark. Nous sommes peu nombreux à voir réellement qui il est. Alors à ton avis, qu'a-t-il ressenti quand vous êtes tous partis après l'avoir vu lui ?

Steve commençait à vraiment réaliser toute la merde qu'ils avaient provoquée. Tout ce qu'il avait détruit en partant aussi. Et il dut retenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible et ne pensait pas avoir le droit de pleurer sur la souffrance de son ancien ami. Pourtant, son cœur semblait écrasé de toutes parts. Tiraillé entre son sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire et toute sa monstrueuse culpabilité.

\- Après votre départ, continua Rhodes, il s'est remis à boire plus que de raison. Il voulait tout oublier. Les seuls moments où il était sobre étaient lorsqu'il bossait sur mon armature, qu'il venait me voir, qu'il apparaissait en public ou qu'il améliorait le costume de Pete. Le reste du temps, il était soit bourré soit tellement mal à cause du manque de sommeil ou de sa dépression qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme. Lorsque j'ai mis un terme à son autodestruction, après avoir passé du temps à me rétablir, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'était il y a un mois et demi, Steve. Il avait perdu neuf kilos et faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vidé toutes les bouteilles et que j'ai commencé une cure de désintox express à ses côtés. En bref, vous avez failli le tuer. Il a failli se tuer. Nous avons failli le tuer. As-tu conscience de ça maintenant ?

Silencieusement, Steve hocha la tête, des larmes noyant ses yeux et dévalant ses joues sans bruit avant même qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Il avait mal. Il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir autant le milliardaire.

\- Alors je n'ai plus qu'une question à te poser.

Le blond releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de James, noirs et profonds. Il attendit nerveusement les mots de l'ancien pilote.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir réparer tout ça ?

Dire que la question le surprit était un euphémisme. Il mit donc quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole et d'annoncer, d'une voix rauque :

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Je ne veux pas laisser la situation comme ça.

\- D'accord, répondit l'autre d'un hochement de tête. Alors suis-moi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'homme le conduisit jusqu'à une porte. La chambre de Tony. Sans plus d'explications, il le laissa seul face à cette porte. Libre de l'ouvrir ou non. Libre de voir Tony ou de s'enfuir.

Steve ne voulait plus jamais être un lâche.

De ce fait, il mit la main sur la poignée, inspira longtemps puis l'abaissa et entra dans la chambre de l'ingénieur.

La première chose qui l'envahit fut l'odeur âcre des médicaments. La seconde fut la lumière vive des luminaires qui était beaucoup plus éclatante que celle du salon.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et put constater qu'un jeune homme se tenait déjà près du dit lit, assit sur une chaise. Sa main serrait celle de Tony. Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, Steve ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il était bien trop absorbé par l'image que renvoyait Tony.

Tremblant un peu, il tendit une main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son visage. L'arcade droite coupée, de nombreuses contusions, des balafres partout, une épaule droite bandée, un bras gauche brûlé à certains endroits et qui paraissait brisé, une fois de plus. La seule chose qui rassurait quelque peu le soldat était la buée dans le masque à oxygène, seule preuve que l'ingénieur était bien en vie.

« Un projectile a traversé l'armure et s'est fiché dans son poumon droit. »

Steve se tourna vers le gosse qui avait brisé le silence. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, fixant le visage de son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il se l'est pris en me protégeant. Cet idiot s'est interposé, continua-t-il en serrant la main qu'il tenait un peu plus fort.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous sacrifier. »_ Les paroles que Steve avait prononcées ce jour-là lui revinrent une fois de plus en pleine figure. Il avait eu tort là-dessus aussi. Ô combien tort. L'ingénieur le lui avait prouvé lorsqu'il avait emmené ce missile dans l'espace.

Steve se remémora en un instant tout le désespoir qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait ordonné de fermer le portail. Toute sa joie quand il avait constaté que l'insupportable Tony Stark était bien en vie.

\- C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état, sanglota le garçon non loin de lui.

\- Non. Tu n'y es pour rien, dit Steve avec un petit sourire triste. Ce sacrifice est son choix. Cet idiot a toujours été prêt à se sacrifier pour le plus grand nombre… Ou pour les personnes qui lui sont chères. J'imagine que tu es Peter ? Et Spiderman donc.

\- Exact M'sieur. Vous me devez encore une revanche je crois, sourit-il à travers ses larmes.

\- Il me semble que oui, confirma Steve en tentant de sourire lui aussi. Peux-tu me laisser seul avec lui ?

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant, resserrant sa poigne autour de la main de Tony. Il lâcha finalement l'ingénieur et s'éloigna, comme à regret, du corps étendu là.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, faites attention à lui, ajouta Peter avant de sortir. C'est un peu comme un père pour moi, vous savez ? Il m'a pris sous son aile et il croit en moi. Il pense que je peux devenir un héros avec un peu d'entraînement (d'accord, beaucoup d'entraînement)… Même s'il fait tout pour éviter que je me retrouve dans des situations trop dangereuses… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une sorte de papa mi-fier, mi-énervé quand je réalise des ''exploits''… Donc, prévenez-moi si son état… Empire, dit le jeune homme en déglutissant difficilement. »

Puis il laissa Steve et partit se reposer il n'avait pas fermé l'œil malgré le manque d'adrénaline à la fin du combat et sa fatigue prononcée.

Steve prit donc sa place et s'assit aux côtés de Tony. Il se contenta de l'observer longuement. Quelques fois, il levait la main et la posait presque sur les mèches brunes de son ami mais toujours, il se retenait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire en réalité. Tony semblait si faible. Alors il décida de juste laisser sortir sa voix et de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête :

« Bonjour Stark. Non… Ce n'est pas terrible. On ne s'est jamais trop salué tous les deux alors le faire maintenant n'aurait pas vraiment de sens je suppose. Essayons autrement ! Salut Tony. Oui, c'est mieux comme ça, marmonna le Captain.

Je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de m'entendre. Le contraire serait étonnant. Je- Si je viens te voir aujourd'hui c'est parce que… En fait je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venu. J'ai juste réalisé, lorsque Wanda m'a dit qu'elle voulait voir Vision, que moi, c'était toi que je voulais voir. Pardonne mon tutoiement, j'éviterai de le réutiliser quand tu reviendras à toi. Enfin, je pense que je serai déjà loin à ce moment-là. Tu n'auras sûrement pas envie de me voir. J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui est le seul moment où je pourrais te parler. Bref. Je crois que tu me manques un peu Tony, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ça me manque que quelqu'un me tienne tête. Ça me manque de ne pas te voir. Ça me manque de ne pas regarder un film avec vous tous. Ça me manque d'entendre tes remarques sur mon compte. Ça me manque de ne plus sentir l'odeur du café à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Ça me manque de ne plus voir ta tête complètement décoiffée le matin. Ça me manque de ne plus voir ton visage passer par toutes sortes d'expression. Sauf la trahison ça je ne veux plus la voir. Seigneur ! Il faut croire que tu me manques bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. C'est niais ça ne me ressemble pas de dire tout ça. Oublie le s'il-te-plaît.

Je voulais m'excuser Tony. Je ne pense pas que j'ai eu tort d'aider Bucky, malgré toute la peine que je ressens pour la mort d'Howard. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même à ce moment-là. Malgré tout, je suis navré pour tes parents. Pour ta mère surtout. Je sais que c'est à cause d'elle que tu ne pourras jamais pardonner Bucky. J'ai bien vu ta réaction quand tu as vu sa mort et je ne te demanderai jamais de le faire. Bref. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'excuse. Je voulais te demander pardon pour avoir fait passer Bucky en premier, d'avoir détruit les liens qui nous unissaient. Je voulais te demander pardon pour t'avoir laissé seul. Et je voulais te remercier aussi, tu sais ? Merci de t'être excusé quand tu as réalisé être en tort à propos des accords. Merci de m'avoir laissé les aider à sortir de cette cellule. Merci de prendre soin de ce pays à notre place. Je suis tellement, tellement navré que tu doives le faire, dit-il en caressant les mèches brunes sans vraiment le réaliser. Ça va changer Tony. Nous allons t'aider. Je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire un peu plus, sacrifier encore des bouts de toi pour une cause qu'on doit tous défendre. J'aurais voulu t'appeler plus tôt. J'aurais dû le faire quand bien même tu m'aurais repoussé.

J'aimerais réparer tout ça. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu m'écoutes pour ne pas en arriver aux poings. Si tu savais comme j'ai mal de t'avoir écrasé ce bouclier dessus, ajouta-t-il douloureusement en passant sa main libre sur la cicatrice en forme d'étoile qu'avait laissée l'extraction du réacteur arc.

Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal au cœur pour chaque coup que je t'ai donné. C'est comme si pendant un instant ta douleur était devenue la mienne. J'ai détesté te voir te relever, j'ai détesté devoir me relever, j'ai détesté devoir t'abandonner là-bas, seul et trahi. Si tu savais comme j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas regarder en arrière quand j'ai lâché le bouclier, pour ne pas revenir vers toi après avoir chargé Bucky dans l'avion. C'est probablement l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai faites dans ma vie, tu sais ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si mal quand il s'agit de toi… »

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

La porte s'entrouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter au passage, et Wanda entra dans la pièce. Elle approcha du lit, constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony et posa une main sur l'épaule de Steve qui, lui, tenait toujours la main de l'ingénieur.

« Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état ?

\- Il a protégé le gamin.

\- Oh.

Voyant le blond se renfermer dans son mutisme, Wanda ajouta :

\- Sa volonté à vouloir sauver les gens qu'il aime est assez impressionnante.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Dis-moi Steve… T'a-t-il déjà parlé de la vision que je lui ai montré ? Celle qui l'a conduit à construire Ultron.

Le dénommé leva sa tête vers elle et leva un sourcil interrogateur, étonné qu'on lui parle de l'IA démoniaque.

\- Non, jamais. Tout comme je n'ai jamais évoqué la mienne.

\- Cette vision… Je pense que Tony tient à toi, Steve, vraiment. Ne perds pas espoir pour votre réconciliation.

\- Pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu montré ?

Sans un mot, Wanda activa son pouvoir et lui fit voir. Elle lui fit voir car elle savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait rendre l'horreur qu'elle avait sentie chez l'ingénieur. Steve se retrouva alors plongé dans la vision. Il vit les corps des Avengers, il vit Tony arriver vers son corps, il entendit ses derniers mots, il vit toute l'horreur de Tony et tout son désespoir. Et il comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi Tony avait créé Ultron. Et ça lui fit mal de voir jusqu'où le brun pouvait aller pour les protéger alors que lui l'avait abandonné. Des sanglots oppressèrent sa poitrine et des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé à terre lorsque ses genoux le lancèrent après un infime mouvement. Il se redressa et fit face à une Wanda contrite et désolée d'avoir dû rejouer cette vision.

\- Je pense que le fait que ce soit toi qu'il ait vu mourir peut vouloir dire quelque chose Cap.

\- Je suis un symbole, c'est tout. Rhodes a dit qu'il m'admirait étant enfant je dois représenter ce qui est inébranlable, le héros de son enfance.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu la présence de ceci dans sa chambre ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un objet du doigt.

Steve leva les yeux vers le dit objet et constata qu'il s'agissait de son bouclier. Son. Bouclier. Accroché, là, sur le mur. Il s'en approcha lentement et en caressa la surface qui portait encore la marque des griffes de T'Challa. Sa surface lisse était encore douce au toucher. Steve abaissa sa main, ému. Il avait beau l'avoir lâché, il ne pouvait vraiment s'empêcher de sentir un lien avec cet objet. Peut-être parce qu'il lui venait d'Howard ou parce qu'il l'avait tant utilisé.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, s'entêta-t-il. Cet objet vient de son père. Tony veut peut-être simplement en garder un souvenir.

\- J'en doute, dit soudain une voix qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la porte et constatèrent que Rhodes était entré dans la pièce et s'était assis sur la chaise qu'occupait Steve quelques instants plus tôt afin de s'enquérir de l'état de son ami.

\- Tony n'avait pas de bonnes relations avec lui, reprit James. Et quand bien même il en aurait eu, il n'aurait pas accroché ce bouclier dans sa chambre il l'aurait mis dans son atelier. Mais ce bouclier, ce n'est pas Howard qu'il représente. C'est toi.

\- Alors pourquoi le mettre là ? Ça doit lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, non ? Que je l'ai trahi.

\- Tony n'est pas masochiste, Steve. Il ne l'a pas laissé ici parce qu'il voulait s'auto-flageller ou se faire du mal. Je ne crois pas qu'il le regarde pour se souvenir constamment que des amis peuvent se trahir, si c'est ce que tu crois. Je pense qu'il l'a mis ici parce que c'est toi qu'il lui rappelle, insista l'homme.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Ça en a. De la même façon que ça a du sens qu'il ait gardé ce téléphone constamment avec lui.

Steve baissa les yeux vers le poing de Tony que Rhodes montrait du doigt et qui semblait tenir fermement quelque chose.

\- Il ne l'a pas lâché, Steve. Tu n'as pas idée du mal qu'on a eu à lui retirer pour te répondre toute à l'heure ça montre aussi qu'il est conscient, dieu merci. Il l'a constamment sur lui, comme une amulette.

\- Ou un rappel constant de ce que j'ai fait, insista amèrement le blond.

\- Mais arrête à la fin ! Et accepte-le, merde. Si Tony garde ce bouclier, c'est parce qu'il le protège de ses cauchemars et l'aide à reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Si Tony garde ce téléphone, c'est parce qu'il espère toujours que tu l'appelles. Si Tony a eu si mal, c'est parce que c'est TOI et pas un autre. A ton avis, triple buse, est-ce que ça ressemble vraiment à un comportement normal face à une trahison ? Spoiler alerte : la réponse est non. La vérité, elle est là Tony tient à toi, quand bien même il refusera toujours de l'admettre. Je te repose donc ma question Steve Rogers. Vas-tu réparer tout ça maintenant que tu as aussi vu à quel point tu as une place importante dans son cœur ?!

La respiration de James était sifflante. Sa voix s'était élevée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Steve ne pouvait rien ajouter. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa voix, trop choqué par la révélation évidente de Rhodey. Il se contenta d'un léger acquiescement et finit par aller se rasseoir sur une autre chaise non loin du génie. L'un après l'autre, Wanda et Rhodey sortirent de la chambre, laissant le soldat seul et penseur.

Tony ne se réveilla pas cette nuit-là. Steve resta longtemps éveillé mais céda finalement au sommeil vers six heures du matin et laissa son corps tomber sur le matelas, près du bras de l'Iron Man. Lorsque le jeune Peter passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte à dix heures, il eut un peu pitié du soldat et posa une couverture sur son corps massif, un peu attendri, malgré lui, de voir que le blond avait glissé sa main dans celle de son mentor. Il regarda un instant le visage de ce dernier puis fit un sourire hésitant en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction s'il ouvrait les yeux maintenant. Il sortit sans faire un bruit et alla rejoindre les autres personnes présentes à la tour pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

Steve se réveilla en sursaut une heure et demie plus tard. Tony bougeait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Il risquait d'arracher ses perfs. Captain America sauta donc sur ses pieds – éprouva un fort élancement au niveau du bas du dos parce que super-sérum ou pas, dormir dans une position si inconfortable ne laissait personne indemne – et serra inconsciemment la main de son ami. Ami qui était visiblement en train de remuer comme si le diable avait pris possession de son corps. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, le blond enleva le masque qui semblait oppresser le génie. Ce dernier se mit à respirer plus librement et ses soubresauts se calmèrent peu à peu. Enfin, le milliardaire excentrique ouvrit les yeux. Lorsque son regard tomba dans des yeux céruléens, le brun se calma définitivement, son rythme cardiaque ralentissant progressivement. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite la situation il pensait même que c'était un rêve. Aussi posa-t-il sa tête sur l'épaule musclée du soldat en soufflant le prénom de l'homme en face de lui. Steve ressentit un violent frisson lui parcourir le corps et, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il entoura le corps du brun de ses bras. La proximité de leurs deux corps aurait dû gêner le grand soldat blond. Il savait que ça devrait le déranger. Pourtant, en cet instant, il ne trouvait rien de plus merveilleux que le fait que son ami soit vivant, conscient et serré si étroitement contre lui. Il avait l'impression qu'ainsi, il pourrait le protéger de tout et ça le rassurait. Il aimait l'idée que son corps soit une barrière de protection pour celui du milliardaire.

Le souffle de Tony le chatouillait au niveau du cou alors que sa respiration s'apaisait considérablement. Il desserra finalement ses bras et replaça le brun correctement dans son lit. L'air hagard, Tony se contentait de le fixer, perdu dans le reflet doré de la lumière matinale qui entourait le visage du blond. L'ingénieur serra un peu plus fort la main du soldat, reprenant pied progressivement.

« Steve, murmura-t-il de nouveau, semblant craindre de dissiper ce qu'il prenait pour une apparition onirique.

\- Tony, murmura le susnommé en souriant tristement.

\- Steve, répéta l'autre, comme incapable de dire autre chose.

\- Tony, s'amusa un instant le blond avec un sourire qui se fit plus tendre.

\- Steve, ne t'en va plus. S'il-te-plaît, reste un peu avec moi. Ne va pas avec lui, demanda l'ingénieur d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur du soldat se brisa un peu plus en voyant l'expression d'enfant perdu du génie. Leurs mains se serrèrent encore un peu plus l'une contre l'autre. Même une tempête, le plus puissant des ouragans ou la plus écrasante des vagues n'aurait pu lui faire lâcher Tony en cet instant.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, bredouilla-t-il. Tu peux te rendormir, Tony. Je serai là à ton réveil. Personne ne te fera du mal entre temps. Ferme les yeux, maintenant. »

Mais le brun, têtu, n'écouta pas un mot. Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre les médicaments pour garder les yeux ouverts, ne voulant pas que le rêve s'arrête. Steve décida donc de poser sa main libre sur les yeux de son ami et de les lui fermer, voyant que les paupières de l'autre peinaient à rester ouvertes. Entouré par l'odeur du blond et rassuré par la présence de la main protectrice sur ses yeux, Tony consentit à se recoucher et se rendormit assez rapidement, tandis qu'une expression apaisée se peignait sur son visage.

Steve l'observa dormir quelques instants, toucha du bout des doigts la joue du brun, passa tendrement la main dans les mèches foncées de l'ingénieur. Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre pour aller annoncer le réveil du milliardaire aux autres. Il les trouva tous réunis dans le salon, en train de discuter. Lorsqu'il leur fit part de l'heureuse nouvelle, le jeune Peter sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux brillants de joie et alla dans la chambre de Tony pour ne pas rater son prochain réveil. Wanda se leva et serra Steve dans ses bras, Vision eut un sourire heureux et James soupira de soulagement, ses yeux s'humidifiant légèrement. Ils forcèrent ensuite le soldat à prendre un petit-déjeuner puis le laissèrent retourner auprès de Tony. Il s'arrêta toutefois sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas déranger le jeune Peter qui sautillait presque sur sa chaise. Il croisa alors le regard du jeune homme qui l'invita à entrer silencieusement. Steve amena une chaise et la posta de l'autre côté du lit king size du milliardaire. Ensemble, ils attendirent le réveil de l'homme alité. Ce fut relativement long. Pendant près de neuf heures, Tony ne put qu'entrouvrir les yeux quelques secondes. Ses paupières papillonnaient un peu puis elles se refermaient doucement. Steve et Peter retenaient leur souffle en priant pour que chaque réveil soit le bon. Les autres défilaient également tour à tour dans la chambre.

Finalement, ce fut vers vingt-et-une heure trente, alors que le blond était en train de manger un bout, que l'ingénieur ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa doucement sur Peter, somnolant à ses côtés, et il attendit d'avoir les idées claires pour bouger et se redresser un peu.

« Tony ? murmura Peter, osant à peine y croire.

\- Salut Pete, grogna le susnommé avec une voix presque réduite à un filet. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune se jeta dans les bras de son mentor en oubliant un instant les blessures de ce dernier. Tony ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement de douleur passer la barrière de ses lèvres et le gamin le relâcha aussitôt.

\- Un peu trop, oui, sourit le jeune homme. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je m'en doute. Je suis sûr que j'ai manqué à pleins de gens.

\- C'est certain, rit un peu l'autre. C'est bon de te voir. Même dans ce sale état.

\- Tsss. Même comme ça, je fais toujours tomber plus de nanas que toi.

\- L'argent, Tony, l'argent, s'esclaffa l'impertinent gosse de quinze ans.

\- Tu as oublié de mentionner mes incroyables capacités au lit, précisa le milliardaire avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Est-ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir ce genre de chose ?

\- Sûrement. Ça doit pouvoir servir à un moment donné je suppose.

Les deux se mirent à rire à l'unisson avant que le génie ne s'arrête, troublé par une étrange vision. Un rêve ? Non, c'était un peu trop réaliste. Un souvenir, alors ?

\- Pete, reprit-il un peu hésitant ? J'ai rêvé que… Que le Cap était là. »

Le jeune homme parut assez mal-à-l'aise d'un coup. Tony fronça ses sourcils et s'apprêtait à continuer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix provenant du côté de la porte.

« Tu n'as pas rêvé, Tony. »

Le cou de l'ingénieur craqua alors qu'il regardait dans cette direction en un éclair.

« Cap ? souffla-t-il, peinant à y croire.

\- Oui, Tony ?

\- Tony ? répéta le susnommé, interloqué. Ok, je dois délirer à cause de la morphine. Pete, va demander à quelqu'un de baisser les doses qu'on me donne.

\- Hum. Ça ne servira à rien, Tony. Le Cap est vraiment là.

Perdu, l'ingénieur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant le blond. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et il la mordit violemment pour l'en empêcher.

\- Laisse nous, s'il-te-plaît. »

Peter s'empressa de quitter la chambre après une dernière étreinte précautionneuse et les deux hommes se firent face. Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, aucun ne décrocha un mot. Steve fit finalement quelques pas et alla s'asseoir près du génie. Puis, il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se perdit dans le regard noir et profond pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer, très vite :

« Si tu veux que je m'en aille, Tony, je m'en irais. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes. Parce que je dois arrêter d'être lâche, affirma le soldat.

Je suis navré. Tellement, tellement navré que les choses en soient arrivées là. Je suis navré de t'avoir fait du mal. Je suis navré de t'avoir tout caché. Mes excuses ne changeront probablement rien pour toi mais je me dois de te les présenter. Je veux que tu saches que je ne m'en suis pas sorti indemne. Que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Je… Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Je suis plutôt un homme d'action contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude des longs discours, ajouta le blond, une main cachant ses yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder le brun.

Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer. De toute évidence tu en as besoin. »

Steve esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, toujours en évitant les yeux de Tony, mais une voix robotique le stoppa net. « Je pense que le Capitaine Rogers a déjà les mots, Monsieur Stark. Voulez-vous voir l'enregistrement ? » Le susnommé se redressa, légèrement effrayé par ce dit enregistrement. Et enfin, il trouva le courage de lever les yeux vers le milliardaire. Son regard rencontra celui, chaud, de son homologue qui l'observait également. L'expression du génie n'était pas vraiment claire pour le pauvre soldat. De la crainte ? L'homme qui lui faisait face semblait en effet un peu effrayé à l'idée d'entendre les soi-disant mots qu'il avait su trouver. De la résignation ? Mais à quoi ? Peut-être quelque chose qui ne comblerait pas ses attentes. Des attentes ? Steve pouvait en effet discerner cette espèce d'espoir enfantin, cette expression, toute particulière, qu'il avait déjà vue sur le visage des petits. C'était très étrange de la retrouver chez cet homme d'une quarantaine d'année bien tassée. Mais pas si surprenant que ça, finalement. L'ingénieur ressemblait bien trop souvent à un enfant. Quand il était heureux. Quand il était curieux. Quand il faisait la moue.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le militaire vit à peine le milliardaire hocher la tête à l'attention de FRIDAY. L'IA lança alors le fameux enregistrement, surprenant Steve au passage qui se concentra sur l'écran, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cette infernale machine allait bien pouvoir montrer à Tony. Ce dernier, attentif (malgré la morphine qui courrait encore dans ses veines) leva ses yeux fatigués vers l'écran plasma à l'opposé de son lit. Celui-ci s'alluma et afficha une image de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux hommes. Perplexes, ils attendirent que l'IA daigne lancer la vidéo. Lorsqu'enfin elle le fit, le soldat blond apparut sur l'écran. Il avait l'air fatigué et surtout, accablé de tristesse. Steve n'eut pas besoin d'écouter plus de trois mots pour savoir quand avait été enregistrée cette séquence. _« Bonjour Stark. Non… Ce n'est pas terrible. »_

Ses poings se serrèrent, ses ongles mordirent la chair de ses mains calleuses, ses lèvres se serrèrent pour ne pas émettre le moindre son et tout son corps se tendit pour qu'il évite de se ruer sur l'écran afin d'empêcher cette mise à nue. Il attendit donc patiemment que la vidéo se termine ( _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si mal quand il s'agit de toi… »_ ) puis le silence se fit pendant de longs instants. Steve gardait les yeux rivés au sol et espérait presque que l'ingénieur se soit rendormit. Il ne les releva que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud entourer sa main. Il baissa alors les yeux et fut surprit de trouver celle de Tony entourant la sienne. Le contact, si doux et pourtant si fort, était agréable et le réchauffait, comme s'il n'allait jamais être rompu. La paume de l'ingénieur, bien que rêche, était tendre et semblait crier « Ne t'en va pas ». Alors, Steve releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'ingénieur.

Douceur, Tendresse, Chaleur.

Tristesse, Bonheur, Douleur, Espoir.

Un maelström d'émotion le submergea.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un regard puisse exprimer tant d'émotions alors que le visage de l'homme en face de lui était presque neutre. Seule une larme, témoin quasi-invisible de toute l'émotion que ressentait l'homme face à lui, cassait cette impression tandis qu'elle roulait doucement le long de sa joue.

Alors Steve se mit à croire. Il se mit à croire qu'il avait peut-être bien une place spéciale dans le cœur de l'ingénieur. Qu'il avait peut-être une chance de se sortir de ce foutoir.

Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Tony et tendit son autre main afin d'essuyer délicatement la goutte d'eau salée. Contre toute attente, le brun appuya légèrement sa joue contre la paume du blond. Ne sachant que faire, Steve laissa sa main en place et commença même à caresser la peau du bout du pouce en faisant de légers cercles. Tony ferma les yeux, profitant de l'agréable contact avant de lâcher, dans un murmure :

« Tu me manques aussi Cap. Tellement. Je n'ai personne à asticoter quand tu n'es pas là, ou alors c'est moins drôle. Je n'ai personne avec qui partager la culture du vingt-et-unième siècle ou alors ça a moins d'intérêt parce le visage de la personne ne s'illumine pas comme le tien quand tu découvres quelque chose. Je n'ai personne qui me rassure quand je fais des cauchemars il n'y a que ton visage qui arrive à calmer ma panique… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est le premier que j'ai vu après ma chute ? Ou que tu es resté à mes côtés pendant qu'Ultron sévissait ? Sûrement un peu de tout ça. »

L'ingénieur se tut, sa gorge l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus. Etre honnête lui coûtait aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, il avait mal. Tony détestait se dévoiler. Il mit cet instant de faiblesse sur le compte de la morphine et tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre mais celui-ci vola en éclats lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Steve. Le soldat avait cessé de retenir ses larmes et elles roulaient doucement, sans bruit, sur ses joues. Tony ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Il se mit définitivement à imiter la carpe hors de l'eau lorsque les bras du blond se refermèrent autour de lui.

Steve avait toujours été un homme d'actions il agissait plus qu'il ne parlait, comme tout bon soldat qui se respecte, et s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce n'était que pour donner des directives conformes à un plan minutieusement préparé. Mais cette fois, il avait envoyé ses plans au diable et avait laissé parler ses émotions. Lui qui était d'habitude d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve n'avait pu réfléchir plus longtemps.

Tony, lui, se servait quotidiennement de sa verve. Il maniait les mots avec aisance et savait appuyer là où il fallait, que ce soit pour faire mal, se moquer, se faire remarquer. En mission, en revanche, il ne tenait pas en place et passait à l'attaque sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Certains vous diraient que c'est un comportement suicidaire. Lui vous répondrez que plus vite il réagit, moins l'ennemi peut réfléchir lui aussi. Et pourtant, il était à présent dans son lit, incapable de dire le moindre mot ou de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre l'un de ses doigts.

Une situation bien paradoxale. Mais une situation agréablement surprenante.

Tony se sentait bien dans les bras protecteurs du blond. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et il savait. Il savait qu'au besoin, Steve ferait barrière de son corps sans hésiter un seul instant. Et bêtement, il se sentait rassuré. Comme s'il n'était plus seul. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Steve et inspira légèrement son odeur tout en retenant ses larmes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus connu ce sentiment de paix ? Il l'ignorait.

Et subitement, il eut peur que l'autre disparaisse encore. Ça l'inquiétait. Ça le terrifiait. Ça le bouffait. Alors, tremblant, il leva sa seule main valide et attrapa le t-shirt de l'autre qu'il serra difficilement. Il gémit pitoyablement mais ignora sa douleur pour se contenter de retenir le blond contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et, quelque part, c'était ça. Sa vie en dépendait. Il avait besoin de la force du Cap pour protéger cette ville et pour se protéger lui-même. Il avait besoin de lui. Mais ça, il refusait de l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre une fois de plus. Pas que son cœur soit de nouveau déchiré. Pas risquer de se voir encore trahi.

Il commença donc à desserrer l'étreinte. _Abandonner plutôt que d'être abandonné._ Avoir moins mal en faisant le premier pas. Tout ne se résumait qu'à ça en cet instant présent.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour amorcer la discussion mais une fois de plus, il ne put émettre aucun son.

Le Cap l'avait coupé. Il savait ce qu'allait faire Tony il aurait réagi de la même façon à sa place.

Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour l'empêcher de parler, l'empêcher de réfléchir.

Il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur, interrompant chez ce dernier toutes facultés cognitives.

Lui-même fut surprit de son geste désespéré. Il était en train d'embrasser un homme et il aimait ça... Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce soit possible. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle haletant du brun sur sa peau, qu'il toucha la peau brûlante de son homologue, qu'il goûta à la douceur rêche de ses lèvres, il sut. Il sut que sa place était là. Tony dans ses bras, leurs lèvres scellées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne souhaitait pas être ailleurs. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, l'image de Peggy s'effaça, le froid fut remplacé par un magma en fusion et Bucky disparut loin dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne restait plus que l'image affreusement réelle de l'homme qu'il embrassait. Son cœur pulsait à un rythme affolant, sa respiration devenait hachée mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de Tony. Lorsque l'un d'eux s'éloignait, l'autre revenait aussitôt à la charge. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que ça prenne fin. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le moniteur cardiaque se mit à émettre un bip strident après que le brun l'ait malencontreusement débranché et que le blond se mit à voir des points noirs danser dans son champ de vision.

Le souffle court, ils se fixèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Le brun avait une respiration sifflante, ses joues prenant une jolie couleur de coquelicot à l'instar de celles du blond. Tony était troublé. Il passait son index sur sa lèvre, dans un tic nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il avait envie de bien plus. Steve le regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Dès lors, le soldat n'y tint plus et apposa une fois encore ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une tendresse infinie. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Juste lui éviter de penser à des choses désagréables qu'ils devraient régler plus tard. Tony ne put s'en empêcher il ferma les yeux et savoura le contact. Troublé. Perdu. Egaré. Il ne faisait plus la différence entre ses sentiments. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il sentit la déception poindre le bout de son nez quand le soldat le relâcha et se rassit. Un tendre sourire ornait ses lèvres et atteignait ses yeux céruléens. La bouche de l'ingénieur s'assécha alors qu'il sentit les commissures de ses propres lèvres se rehausser en écho à celles de l'autre. Il se sentait bêtement heureux.

« Tu… Je… balbutia-t-il.

\- Oui Tony ? s'amusa l'autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai enfin compris. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi ça faisait si mal. Pourquoi c'est pour toi et pour personne d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta le brun, effrayé par ce trop-plein de sentiment, trop craintif pour y croire réellement.

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? rit le blond. Toi qui te vantes pourtant si souvent de ton génie.

\- Cap, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes. Et je suis à moitié shooté par les médocs et… ces baisers. Donc soit gentil et dis-le juste, reprit Tony en ne perdant pas de vue son objectif.

\- Parce que je t'aime. »

La bombe était lâchée. L'ingénieur ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, choqué que le Cap l'ait avoué si facilement, si tendrement. Toutes les cartes étaient entre ses mains et les deux hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience. Ce « Je t'aime » impliquait tant de choses. Il criait « Demande-moi de rester près de toi ». Il hurlait « Pardonne-moi ». Il suppliait « Aime-moi ». « Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi » soufflait-il à demi-mot.

C'était le moment. Tony pouvait tout détruire ou tenter de réparer. Il sentait que, quel que soit son choix, le Cap le respecterait.

Son cerveaux s'activa aussi vite qu'il le put, tenta de peser le pour et le contre, n'y parvint pas, revint en arrière, loin dans le passé, se projeta dans le futur. Il se concentra là-dessus. _Comment envisageait-il son futur ? Avec ou sans lui ?_

La réponse fusa immédiatement dans son esprit, s'y imposa, s'y grava.

Un sourire tremblant, mélange d'incertitude et de sourire de môme comblé. Des yeux qui s'humidifient. Un trou béant à la place du cœur qui se comble. Une solitude qui s'efface.

Une main qui se tend. Une autre qui l'attrape. Les deux qui se lient.

Complet.

Ils se sentaient complets.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils surent, sans avoir besoin de le dire, qu'ils resteraient ensembles et que le temps permettrait de panser leurs blessures.

FIN ?

 _N.d.a :_ Hum… D'accord donc c'est limite niais et fleur bleue comme fin... Mais franchement, j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc qui se termine bien après la fin de CW. x) En plus... Je crois que je viens de transformer Tony Stark en affreuse petite chose pleine de guimauve…Mouais, pas de doutes, je l'ai bien fait… Ok, donc il est totalement OOC. Mais au final je crois que je l'aime bien comme ça... Et vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? : )

P.S. : Il faut savoir que cet OS a surtout été écrit aux alentours des deux-trois heures du mat à chaque fois que j'ai mis le nez dedans donc il est fortement probable que certaines fautes m'aient échappé… Voilà, voilà, désolée.


End file.
